Our love story
by Fannyballet
Summary: follow Johanna Mason, as she falls in love with Gale Hawthorne.
1. Chapter 1

Johannna was wallking through the hall full of students. Being new sucked. She finally found her locker, and opened it. The girl next to her was kissing a boy. She made a sound of disgust and the two lovers stopped kissing.

" hey, I'm peeta" the blond boy introduced himself. " and this is katniss" he introduced the dark haired girl.

" I'm jo" i say.

" well, it's a pleasure to meet you" he says" i gotta go, honey, see you After class!" He says pecking her lips. He leaves. I go back to stuffing my locker. Katniss looks at my schedule.

" hey, we're in the same class!" She exclaims. I just nod. When the Bell rings, i go to my english class. I sit beside katniss. When the teacher enters, every students shuts up.

" hello, my name is Portia, and i'll be your teacher for the year." She starts.

The class goes pretty quickly, and when the Bell rings, i go to science class alone.

The teacher, m. Beetee, is really a kind man. My lab partner is a tan Guy with bronze hair. He turns to me with a big grin on his face.

" heyyy, beautiful! New?" He asks.

" yeah. " she answered. He looked at her with his Green sea eyes.

" you want a sugar cube?" He asks showing her the little cubes in his hand.

" eh, i think i'll pass." She said. He popped one in his mouth.

"Mr. Odair, would you stop eating in class and start listening?" Mr Beetee said.

He mumbled something as i laughed. When the class ended, The guy ran After me.

" hey, you never told me your name" he says.

" Jo." I say.

" so, jo, would you come hang out with some friends of mines After school?" He asks me. " we're having a fire, some beer, very friendly," he adds.

" yeah, sure." I answer. Meeting new friends was not as complicated as i thought, finally. " i'll wait for you in the parking lot." I say. He nods, then leaves with a wink.

I go to my locker, and takes my lunch money. In the cafeteria, I grab a tray and start putting food on it. When I'm done, i sit alone at a table. I start eating the disgusting food, when two people sit at my table.

" hey, what are you doing alone?" Peeta asks.

" teaching monkeys how to dance, of course!" I say with sarcasm. He laughs.

" you're like Katniss," he laughs again. Katniss pouts." Anyway, come and eat with us!" He proposes. I oblige and follow them outside the cafeteria. We take the stairs, and Reach the roof. On it, there's a little garden, and two guys are sitting on the edge, legs in the empty.

" hey, guys! " Katniss yells. They both return, and i recognize the bronze haired dude.

" Hey, Jo, want a sugar cube?" He teases me.

" hi" i say. The other guy, gets on the roof, and grabs a backpack. He has short Brown hair, and He's looking pretty handsome.

" so, katniss, you brought the food?" He asks. She nods and throw at him her purse. He catches it with a hand. He turns to me:" dont eat the cafeteria food. You'll get sick." He grabs my tray, and throws the food of the roof. Then, he grabs his backpack and sets a blanket on the floor. We all sit on it, and Katniss introduces me.

" so, guys, this is Jo, she's new here." She says. " Jo, apparently, you've met finnick." She says as she turns to me.

" hell yeah, we met!" He says with his smirk.

" did he do the sugar cube thing?" Peeta asks. I nod yes. " he does that every Time he meets a girl. " he sighs.

" and, this is Gale." She says pointing the handsome guy. He salutes her.

" what does jo stands for?" He asks.

" johanna." She answers.

finnick open Katniss purse and gets out two snickers, three mars bars, a caramilk, and two gummy bears sack.

" Eat up, guys!" Katniss says. We share the candies, and the gang talk about their first day of school. Gale is staring at me. I ignore asks: " so, where are you from?" " canada" i answer. He retrives a laugh, and i punch his arm.

" we should get ready, now," peeta announces, an hour later.

We clean the place up, and Gale folds the blanket. He walks the stairs down with me. " so, you're coming to the party tonight?" He asks. " maybe." I answer.

" i'll be by your house at Seven!" He says as he walks away.

In french class, the teacher is an annoying lady perched up on high heels, and she seems to have a problem with me.

*" Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Trinket. Je suis votre professeur. " she says with her annoying voice.

" Bonjour, mademoiselle Trinket." The students echoes.

She orders us to write about us, and who we are as an introduction. Then, she wants us to read it in front of the class. Since nobody wants to, she picks people ramdomly.

" you, with the brown hair" she says pointing to me.

I get in front of the class, and start reading my paper.

**" je m'appelle johanna mason" i start with a perfect french accent." J'ai 17 ans, et je suis née au Québec, au canada. Quand j'avais 7 ans, mon père est parti, nous laissant ma mère et moi. Nous avons emménagé ici pour suivre son nouveau mari.

Souvent, ils travaillent, et je suis seule chez moi. J'aime croire qu'ils m'aiment encore. Comme quand j'étais enfant. J'aime croire que quand ils partent, ils ne reviendront pas. " the tears come to me. I finish my oral, and go sit at my place. Then, Peeta starts to clap. And the whole class does. The Bell rings, and mrs Trinket

chirps.

***" Le reste des exposé se feront le prochain cours!"

When i get home, my mom is sleeping on the couch, clutching a bottle. I take it and pour it In the sink. I go to my room and text Gale My address. I make dinner for me and leave a plate in the fridge for when my mother Will wake up. I go to my room and change into mini shorts and a t-shirt. When Gale arrives, I'm on the sidewalk, waiting for him. I get in his truck and he whistles.

When we Reach peeta's home, he and Katniss are by the fire, cuddling. The fire is in Peeta's backyard. We can see the beach from his balcony. Finnick arrives with Beer and marshmallows. gale and i dont drink, And neither do peeta and Katniss, Finnick is the only one drunk, and it's pretty funny.

" Party rock, all night!" He sings loudly and offkey. We laugh. Finally, I decide to go on the beach and Gale volunteers to come with me. It's still hot, but it's dark outside. The moon is the only light in the sky. I walk in the water, my shoes in my hand. I throw them in the sand, and go back to walking.

" Hey, Wanna swim?" I ask Gale.

" you have a swim suit?" He ask me. I take off my top and my shorts. He grins, and takes of his shirt. We jump in the water, splashing eachother. I let myself float, but I'm interupted when Finnick Jumps in the water.

" I CAN DO ANYTHING! NANANANANANANANA! " he sings again. Then he gets out of the water and runs on the sand. katniss and Peeta arrives.

" Wanna joins us?" I offer. katniss takes off her clothes and jump in The water in her underwear, but peeta stays on the beach. He looks at us. While Katniss and Gale splash each other, i get out of the water, and sit next to peeta.

" hey, why dont you come?" I ask him softly.

" i cant" he says flatly. He lifts his pants up, and i see his leg. It's a mix with metal and plastic. " doesn't go in the water"

" mind if i ask how?" I ask.

" Cancer. Last year. That's how i met Katniss. Her mother worked at the hospital, and katniss was waiting for her. I fell in love with her right away. " he explains.

" how do you know you like someone?" I ask.

" you feel it inside. When this person talks to you, or texts you, you feel butterflies in your stomach. You can't stop smiling when you think of her. " he says.

Right then, Gale Puts his shirt on my shivering body. i Look at him and he smiles. I feel my stomach flip.

Oh shit. I'm Falling for Gale.

* * *

**sooo... Reviews?ￂﾠ**

*** hi, I'm miss Trinket! I'm your teacher. **

**** my name is johanna mason and I'm seventeen. I'm born in canada. when i was Seven, my dad left, leaving my mother and i alone. We moves here to follow her new husband. They always work, and I'm pretty much alone. I like to believe they still love me. Like when i was a child. I like to think that when they Leave, they won't come back. **

***** the orals Will continue next class.**


	2. That bitch

**so, this is basically my story. Everything in this chapter is real. Except for the names, but the events happened for real, and I'm willing to share it with you. **

* * *

November 14th:

" Hey, jo!" gale says as He sits beside me in art class. Few months has passed since the fire night. I did as if I never felt anything. Honestly, I don't know what I feel. I never loved someone. maybe I'm wrong, I'm always wrong.

I rest my chin in my hand. This class is boring. I look over Peeta's shoulder. Our assignment was to draw someone in the class. He's drawing Katniss grey eyes.

I look over Katniss paper, and see Peeta's blonde locks. My sheet in empty,because I suck at drawing.

" would you mind look at me, Jo?" Gale asks. I turn to him and he goes back to drawing.

Few minutes later, he shows me his picture. It's me, with my short brown hair, and my usual grin.

" you're stupid" I say with my grin. He nods. He reaches for a pencil, and his hand touches mine. I get chills, and my heart flutters.

Yeah, I definitly love Gale Hawthorne.

" only 30 minutes left, guys!" Katniss says excitedly." I can't wait go home! " she says.

" hey, finnick, who are you drawing?" I ask. He's been too much quiet. He looks at me, and shows me his picture.

" I drew myself, of course!" He exclaims. We all laugh, since he drew himself prettier.

" so, Gale, I saw you with that chick yesterday." Finnick begins. I listen subtly.

" Madge?" He asks." Yeah, she's pretty hot." He says.

" and? " finnick asks. " you have a crush on her?" He exclaims.

" yeah, kinda" Gale admits. Then, my heart breaks. I literally felt it.

" you're quiet, suddenly, Jo. What's wrong?" Katniss asks.

" I'm fine. Just tired,I guess." I say. I feel my eyes water. I hate crying in public. I hate crying, period. The bell rangs, and I ran in the hall, all the way to my locker. I took my bag, and I ran outside. I heard Peeta call me, but I didn't go back. In the bus, I really wondered where did that come from. I think it means I love him. I was convinced this was just a crush.

The problem is: Madge is a bitch. You know when someone is evil, but you're the only one to see it? Madge is that kind of girl. She's in my physical education Class.

She's the kind of girl who is always with her friends, bitching about anyone. She'

thinks she's a fucking queen. i'm the only one seeing how sneaky she is, but I can't go and tell Gale, because he'll know I like him. God, I fucking hate them!

I'm not the kind of girl that hit on boys. I'm single, and I'm proud of it. I really don't know what's happening to me. Anyway, how can a boy like Gale love me? I'm not popular, I'm not a whore, I don't know!

I'm interrupted by my phone ringing.

" hey, Johanna" Peeta's face appears on my screen. " why didn't you wait for me?" He asks.

I shrug. " I was tired." I say lamely.

" you're lying" he detects. " look, Peeta. You're a dude. You don't get this shit. It's very nice of you, but I'm okay." I say firmly. We hang up, and I go back to wondering.

November 15th:

I'm eating with Katniss today, since Peeta has something. She's off to get our lunches. I am waiting for her, lost in my thoughts. I see Gale sitting with finnick, in front of me. He sees me, and waves. " come sit with me" he mouths. I shake my head no. Katniss arrives in this moment with our food trays. We eat, and i try Forget Gale. How his smile got bigger when he saw me. How can he love Madge fucking undersee, i dont know.

When i leave the cafeteria, I see him flirt with her, and it makes me want to throw up.

I go to my locker, and grab my bag. I go walk outside on the field. I sit on the bench, and look at the cheerleaders. They are practicing a routine with Jumps and everything. finnick comes and sit besides me.

" is it bad of me to wish them to break their neck?" I ask. He laughs.

" so, what's wrong with the cheerleaders?" He asks.

" i dont know, just, they're sooo popular and everything. And they like, rule the school. And i hate them. " i explain. " i should get going." I get up and leave.

The afternoon is pretty Boring, english class and math. I dont listen math, the teacher hates me anyway. I draw little hearts on my agenda, and i write gales name everywhere. Nobody know about my crush, so i hide the hearts. Madge and katniss are in my class math. Madge is talking to katniss and they laugh. I'm angry, now Madge is trying to steal my friend. She's so sneaky! The more i know about her, the less i like her. We have a problem.

* * *

**I know a girl like this, and i really hate her, so she helped me with the character:) **


	3. Heart broken

**so, still happened for real. That chapter wrote himself down. I still remember the day i wrote it for you. Reviews please, tell me what you think. **

* * *

February 9th:

I'm walking in the hall toward the exit. Someone is running behind me.

"'Johanna, wait for me!" Madge undersee runs after me. Yeah, now she's in my bus.

She walks with me, and I don't say a word. Madge doesn't realize I hate her. And that's sad.I enter the bus, and she sits beside me.

" are you ok?" She asks. " yeah, yeah" I wave. I look out the window, hoping she won't talk to me more."'this weekend, I'm going to volunteer for the old people." She's informs me even thought I haven't asked. " cool" I say bored. Yeah, now she's nice. Fuck you. She finally gets off the bus, and I take off my fake smiles even the bus driver sees I hate her.

I arrive home, and I take off my hat and mittens. Nobody's home, as ever. I throw myself on the couch, and take a nap. I'm awoken by my stepdad, entering.

" why don't you get off the couch and work?" He asks exasperated.

" why don't you get a life?" I mutter. I get off the couch and go to my room.

I get on line to see of Gale is connected, but he isn't. He's never. I sigh and decide to eat something.

" hey, mom?" I ask in the kitchen. The silence is reigning. " well, I guess we eat craft dinner tonight" I say to myself. I begin prepare my food, and sit at the table to eat it. Even though it tastes like shit most of the time, craft dinner Is one of my favorite easy doing food.

I sit on my bed, facetiming with Katniss. She's babysitting two little brats, and I hear them yelling about their toys.

" so, tomorrow's the math exam. You ready?" She asks.

" yeah,think so." I answer. The doorbell rings." Sorry, I gotta go, love you" I log off, and go into the hall.

" hey, Johanna, could you babysit Emily and Jeremy?" My neighbor asks. Shes a nice lady, even though I hate children, I can do it for her. The kids come in, and since I babysit the little boy few times, he likes me okay. The mother sticks the baby in my arms, and leaves. I stay there, with a 6 and 1 year old.

" do you have blocks?" Jeremy asks.

" dude, I'm like, 17 . I don't play with blocks anymore." I answer him. He looks like he's about to cry. I got downstairs and find old toys I used to play with. Emily is happily sitting on my laps, and plays with her big brother.

Few hours past, and the kids are still there. I'm kind of tired of them.

" can I play with your iPad?" He asks.

" if you do so, will you stop yelling?" I ask and he nods. I pass him the tablet, and he starts playing angry birds. The little girl is playing with one of my old toy.

Katniss calls me FaceTime again, and I answer it. We talk for a while, and the little boy doesn't seem happy.

" Stop throwing things in the house!" Katniss yells at her kids. " no! don't do that, lizzy! JUST SHUT UP!" She yells even louder, and I hang up so Jeremy doesn't run off and tell his mother my friend just swore.

Finally two hours later, their mother picks them up, but doesn't even pay me. That's exactly why I hate babysitting and don't want to have children.

February 11th :

I am in Katniss car and we're driving to her house. The radio is silent, and so are we.

" so, you have a guy in mind?" Katniss asks.

" maybe" I answer. I debate whether or not I should tell her I love Gale. I mean, it's her best friend. What if she tells him? I'd be screwed.

" maybe...? Tell me,come on!" She urges.

" you know him." I say.

" is it finnick? Please, tell me it's not finnick!" She please. I chuckle and shake my head no.

" so, who is it ?" She asks excitedly. I take a deep breath. " kat, it's, it's... Gale" I say in a tiny voice.

She's shocked. She pulls the car, and hugs me. " honey, is that why you were crying the other day?" She asks and I nod. We spend the rest of the afternoon laughing, and talking. I feel relieve I told my best friend.

February 12th:

Madge has taken an habit into walking with me to the bus stop. I clench my fists and teeth each time, and resist the urge to punch her. I feel someone muttering behind me, and I stop try to listen.

" I love you. Yeah, I love you. " the person says. I turn and see finnick. His cheeks reddish, and he runs away.

" he must be saying that for me" Madge says. I roll my eyes. Of course! How could anyone love me, right? Stupid dumb bitch. For the rest of the day, she talks about Gale and finnick and how they love her, and how she doesnt love them back,and she doesn't know what to do, and blablabla.

Later that night, I text finnick.

" so, you love Madge?" I ask him curiously. I swear, if someone loves Madge again, i Will go nuts.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh, honey. I dont give a shit about Madge! But there is that one girl..." He trails. I sooooo relieved. But i do wonder who is that girl.

February 14th.

Valentine day. Or, like i Call it: normal friday. I'm in phys. Ed. Class, stretching, when i hear two of madge's best friend: glimmer and Clove.

" dont you think it's sweet Gale gave Madge chocolate?" Glimmer asks.

" i think it's Gay" clove responds. Well, we agree on that, Kentwell.

Katniss looks at me, since she heard the conversation. I shrug at her, trying to pretend nothing happened. Even though, I'm burning.

" ive got bad news" she announces. " you know while we were to my place,tuesday?" I nod." Gale was with the boys, and he told them he was gonna kiss Madge today, and ask her to be his girlfriend." She drops the bomb.

" you fucking kidding me?" I ask in disbelieve. She shakes her head no. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I get up." I'm gonna go on the treadmill." I say. I run on it for like 45 minutes, and i dont stop. When i stop, gale is giving me the thumbs up and i ignore him.

In english class, Madge comes to see me." I heard Gale is going to kiss me After school" she says to me. " yeah, i heard that" i say coldly. What the hell does she wants?

When the Bell rings, i get out of the locker room, just to be sure i dont catch them kissing. I get in the bus, and Madge gets in a while later. She tells me everything, in details.

" and then, he said, hold my books to finnick." She says. " he was so nervous, it was really cute!" She exclaims. When madge gets out of the bus, finch comes to talk with me.

" that girl is like, fucking dumb. She doesn't deserve gale. " she conforts me. I get out of the bus, and crash in my bed for the night. My parents dont even remark I'm not talking. Gale textes me.

" hey, i got a girlfriend !"

" great!" I cry even more sending this text. I hate february 14th.


End file.
